User talk:TheCrystalHero
nyello allo white so over about an hour ive been thinking about my character, i know its too soon but im desperate to give it off already...but i can only do it tomorrow because im on the wii u device do we have halcandrans still? would a dark mage halcandran work in the new universe? reply asap ~ to the pure body to the perfect existence alrighty, glad i could make that happen. while i do plan on making a game for the character, is it actually necessary for me to make one to make the character? ~ to the pure body to the perfect existence alright, good to know. are there going to be amas again? if yes will they have guidelines? (minus a 600 message limit) ~ to the pure body to the perfect existence sounds good to me. how many of the original characters are returning to this revamp? just curious also sorry for not using skype im not allowed to use my laptop atm ~ to the pure body to the perfect existence Okay, as I still had my mind set on making that AoW game, I was just making sure. Is Black still there, too? Aetheryn? Those two are somewhat important to know because they both were going to be in my project. ~ to the pure body to the perfect existence MOI8 can you restore the sky and amber pages, (i'm dumping contempt and darklight for them being WARNING: THIS IS RETARD) anyway, I just thought i'd try one more time to make sky not dumb and shitfilled so, if you could, (I lost the text docs) restore it, i'd really appreciate it. thanks bb SansTheCoolSkeleton (talk) 21:25, February 9, 2016 (UTC) aka your new boyfr-(SHOT OUT THE WINDOW MULTIPLE TIMES WITH GRAVITY HAMMER FROM HALO) Hey I can't right now, sorry. I've got to go get my passport renewed in roughly 30 minutes. I can try to talk to you around maybe 12 - 1pm EST? I should be back by then. The Other Freddy Fazbear (talk) 15:05, July 18, 2016 (UTC) I'm back. The Other Freddy Fazbear (talk) 17:22, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Nvm, talk to you when I'm home,finally got in. finally back K back and on my computer, see you at the chat room. The Other Freddy Fazbear (talk) 18:07, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Hello my good sir Can I use White in my Fantendo Smash game, http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Fantendo_Smash_Bros._Overdrive? If yes, thank you. If no, thank you for your time either way. -Golden-Sans78 'Ello there mate. It is I, your old friend... MaxStrickland. I came to apologize to you for absolutely every wrong deed I have done in the past to you and the others, be it my sexist remarks, my anti-LGBTQ+ thinkings, my extremely unhealthy usage of swears, my poor attitude and treatment towards others... just to name a few. I claim full responsibility for all of that. I have changed myself for the better, and I'm certain I won't be repeating that crappy line of thinking nowadays. It was hard for me to be able to write this. Sorry if my wording was a bit off. This was the best apology I could think of in the middle of 3-4 AM in the morning. With that being said, I've now pursued a new alias since then. If you wish to talk to me further, you can either hit up my talk page on this wiki, or Discord DM. Whatever works best for ya. ''--LeGurdah'' (P.S. Discord is... well, "LeGurdah#3682".) Remember Me? Hey there, .... *stares at your username* TheCrystalHero! I think we met before. (Ie. remember "Swag's 3D Crossover" on ROBLOX? And Super Paper Crossover in same game? I was that TheRavenFanatic guy.) MegaFandroidFan9001 here. Just wanted to stop by and say hi and all! (talk) 23:39, July 5, 2019 (UTC)]]